bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Ochaco Uraraka
Ochako Uraraka (麗日お茶子, Uraraka Ochako) is one of the protagonists of Boku no Hero Academia. Appearance Ochako has mid-long brown hair and round eyes. she sports 2 long twin tails and a short bob at the back . Personality Ochako is an outgoing, lively person who thinks everything positively. She gets excited over little things very easily. History Entrance Exam Arc Ochako appears when Izuku begins to fall over and uses her Quirk to prevent him from falling down. She then says that she is nervous and asks Izuku if he feels the same. Afterwards, she wishes him good luck for the Entrance Exam. During the practical test, she manages to score 26 points. As the practical test reaches the end, Ochako falls down as the huge robot begins to attack her. Seeing this, Izuku uses his Quirk to hit the huge robot with a devastating punch, destroying the robot and saving her. She then uses her Quirk to save Izuku from smashing into the ground. It is then revealed that Ochako petitioned to one of the Yuuei staff, Present Mic, asking him if she could share some points with Izuku so that he could be accepted into Yuuei, though this did not work. However, because she was saved by Izuku, it allowed him to earn enough points to be accepted into Yuuei. Ochako, for saving Izuku from falling, scored her a total of 45 points, granting her acceptance into Yuuei. Quirk Apprehension Test Arc Ochako is put in the same class as Izuku. She finds him and is happy to see that he was accepted into Yuuei as well as complimenting him on the punch he gave to the huge robot during the practical test. Ochako does well in the 50-meter dash and ranks first in the pitch test. After Iruku finishes the pitch test, she asks him if he's alright. Ochako is shocked to find out that the expulsion rule was a lie. At the end of the first day, Ochako meets up with Tenya and Izuku and formerly introduces herself to them, calling Izuku "Deku" while trying to remember his name. After Izuku explains what "Deku" means, she apologises to him and says that she likes the name "Deku" as it has a never giving up vibe to it. Ochako then walks home with her new friends, Izuku and Tenya. Battle Trial Arc Ochako is teamed up with Izuku as part of the Heroes Team. They successfully infiltrate the building and survey their surroundings. Katsuki suddenly ambushes them and Izuku saves Ochako from Katsuki's attack. Ochako compliments Izuku on his counter-attack against Katsuki. Izuku tells Ochako to go on ahead without him while he deals with Katsuki. Ochako eventually manages to find the fake Nuclear Bomb but discovers that Tenya is guarding it, so she decides to wait for Izuku to reach her. Tenya sees her and explains that he prepared to counter her quirk by cleaning the floor. Ochako is contacted by Izuku and tells him that she's in the middle room on the fifth floor. After Katsuki blows up a large portion of the building, Ochako makes a run for the fake Nuclear Bomb after seeing Tenya being distracted by Katsuki's action. Tenya tries to intercept her, but Ochako uses Skill Release to make herself float above Tenya. She reaches for the fake Nuclear Bomb, buy Tenya uses his Engine Quirk to snatch the bomb before she could reach it. Izuku contacts her and she immediately holds onto a pillar. After Izuku uses Detroit Smash to destroy the floor Ochaku is on, Ochaku uses Home Run Comet to fling rocks at Tenya to distract him. Then she uses her Skill Release to jump over the distracted Tenya and grabs onto the fake bomb, allowing both her and Izuku to win. After the battle trial, Ochako is brought into the monitor room for her critique by Momo Yaoyorozu . Although she did well halfway, she was criticized by her for her final attack, calling it reckless as it would have not worked on a real nuclear bomb. After school when Izuku came back to the classroom, a worried Ochako asks about his wounds to which he tells her that he is fine. Rescue Trial Arc Quirk "Zero Gravity" - Ochako's Quirk gives her the power to control gravity. She can also control certain objects gravity too. With this Quirk, she is also able to fly. A drawback to this Quirk is if it is used too much, she will suffer from nausea and possibly vomit as a result. Moves "Skill Release": Ochako presses her finger tips together and returns that gravity of whatever she has touched. This move was first used when she save Izuku Midoriya from falling to death during the entrance exam in Chapter 4. "Home Run Comet": After applying her quirk to some rumble and a pillar, Ochako then uses the pillar to hit the rumble at her enemy. This move was first used to distract Tenya IIda in Chapter 10. Battles Relationships Izuku Midoriya Out of the class, she seems to be the closest with Izuku. Their freindship began mainly after she is saved by Izuku during the Entrance Exam and from then on, they have interacted regularly. She has no idea that Izuku has a crush on her. Tenya Iida Since they're both friends with Izuku, they happened to be friends with each other too. They surprisingly get along together very well and often end up in situations together. They always have their backs up during battles. Trivia * Her name comes from ウラビティ (uravity), グラビティ (gravity) without the "g", making Ura (麗, urara), bi (日, that can also be read as ka), tea (茶, read as cha). * Ochako is student no.5 in Class 1-A. * She ranked 3rd during the Entrance Exam and 10th during Aizawa's Quirk Apprehension Test. * She loves japanese food and mochi. * She likes the starry sky. Site Navigation Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Yuuei Students Category:Heroes